Forever, One
by LadyWillow
Summary: The kiss was soft, exploring, testing. Neither had done such a thing before, and this was all new. The sensations, the feelings, the urgent need to tangle hands into hair..." slash, SB/RL Read & Review please!


Legal Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Harry Potter. That honor goes to the lovely JK Rowling, who I will forever aspire to be like. Please don't sue me, because I have no money, despite the fact that I've been working my ass off. Payday is next week. Joy.  
  
Content Disclaimer: Alright, this is a slash fic, meaning that two guys hook up. These two guys happen to be Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. If this isn't your cup of tea, go bye bye now. And if you decide to ignore this and read on despite the fact that you don't like slash, and I mentally scar you or otherwise frighten you to the point of repeating nightmares about being raped by the ass-bandits that are Remus and Sirius, send me your snail mail address and I'll send you some home made cookies, cause I really do feel sorry for your conservative mind set.  
  
Pairings: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin.  
  
Note: This is a song fic, which basically means that there are brief interludes of lyrics that tie in with the story line. The song I have chosen is **Purple People** by **Tori Amos**. The meaning behind this song fits in well with the wistful, longing nature of the characters. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Dedicated to: This is for my Past Harry Potter Slash RPG! You guys are all GREAT! *Hugs the members* LOVE YOU GRE AND SEVVIE! *glomp*  
  
Other stuff: Caution, contents under pressure, please buckle your safety belt before starting the vehicle, keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle until is has come to a complete stop, and lather, rinse, repeat.  
  
  
  
All that said, onto the story!  
  
  
  
**Eternally One  
**By: LadyWillow  
  
*****  
**  
_  
  
  
  
Well hey do you do Judo  
when they surround you  
A little mental yoga  
will they disappear  
_  
  
Remus Lupin wished he could disappear. Be far, far away from all life, and just float in the sky, and finally be free.  
  
  
  
He was in love with Sirius Black. Very much in love.  
  
And tonight, Sirius wanted to talk to Remus. In private. Remus feared for the worst, and paced back and forth nervously on the moonlit grounds.   
  
  
A waxing moon. Soon it would be his time to transform once again into the powerful wolf that left him drained of all energy, all ambition, for the next several days.  
  
  
  
_It's grim but never dubious as motives go  
One thing she'll always promise   
promises is a show   
Thunder wishes it could be the Snow  
Wishes it could be as loved as she can be  
These gifts are here   
for her  
for you  
for me   
  
  
_Sirius Black paced back and forth in the boys dormitories, inside Gryffindor Tower.  
He knew what he must do, yet he was too afraid to do it.  
  
Too afraid? Sirius Black is never too afraid!   
  
Until now.  
  
Sirius frowned, and stopped dead in his steps. He froze, eyes wide, and couldn't move.  
  
What if Remus rejected him? What if he ran away, never to speak to Sirius ever again?  
  
  
  
  
That was a risk Sirius was willing to take. To gain so much more, sometimes these chances were necessary, and worth the strife.  
  
  
  
  
_I watch me be this other thing and never know  
if I'm marooned or where the purple people go  
then lily white matricide   
from vicious words  
it doesn't leave a scratch   
so therefore no one's hurt   
  
  
_Remus sighed, and stood stark still under a shaft of pale moonlight, wishing he could do the same when the moon was round and full. But he knew that would never be. He was stuck seeing the moon through the color-blind eyes of the wild wolf, following the scents of the beasts, and running in the wind.   
  
The frightening thing was, sometimes he looked forward to it.  
  
  
He looked forward to the freedom, to the feel of the earth beneath his paws, the powerful muscles that bunched and released throughout his body. He almost craved that sort of power before the moon, and afterwards, he felt dirty. Felt like he was being played.   
  
He was not in control of something in his life.  
  
  
  
  
This scared him.  
  
  
  
  
_Thunder wishes it could be the Snow  
Wishes it could be as loved as she can be  
These gifts are here   
for her  
for you  
for me  
  
And don't you know  
The nurses make it clear  
Just when you've escaped  
you have yourself to fear  
a restaurant that never has to close  
Breakfast, every hour  
it could save the world   
  
  
_Sirius fought back the urge to climb into bed and forget about the pale-haired boy standing outside, just in view from the dormitory window.  
  
  
Sirius had been watching Remus pace back and forth, and then stand to look up at the moon.  
  
Remus had been bathed in a pale white light, giving him an almost ethereal look, and Sirius couldn't help but long to feel that ecclesiastic skin gliding beneath his fingertips, to run his hand though that soft, sweet-smelling hair.  
  
  
What a gift it was to know such a person. Sirius knew that he was lucky to have such a close, caring friend. He also knew that if he didn't have Remus by his side forever, he'd surely die away. But, would he be able to scrape along in life only having Remus' hand in the name of friendship?  
  
Surely he could.  
  
He could suffer, for the one he loved.  
  
  
  
  
But no. This must be done. Tonight.  
  
  
Now.  
  
  
  
_so hey do you do Judo in your finery  
an angel's face is tricky to wear constantly   
  
_  
  
Remus looked up when he heard soft footsteps, and saw Sirius in his canine form, ambling up the grounds toward him.  
  
  
He appeared to emerge from the darkness surrounding him, and Remus smiled, the feature not completely reaching his eyes, which looked anxious and wary.  
  
  
Sirius sat down at Remus' side for a while, just relishing in the closeness. He could feel the warmth from Remus' legs penetrating his thick coat, and finally he couldn't stand the silence any longer.  
  
  
Quickly he transformed back to himself, and put a tentative hand on Remus' shoulder.  
  
Remus quickly turned, and found himself looking into the most fantastic blue eyes he had ever saw. Quickly, he looked away, but a gentle hand softly touched his chin, and brought Sirius' eyes back into plain view.  
  
Remus gulped, and Sirius licked his lips nervously.  
  
He breathed, his voice just above a whisper.   
  
The werewolf bit his lip, and Sirius leaned forward slightly, until his lips brushed against Remus'.  
  
  
At first, Remus was too shocked to do anything, but then when he actually realized what was occurring, he gladly kissed Sirius back, his mind reeling.  
  
The kiss was soft, exploring, testing. Neither had done such a thing before, and this was all new. The sensations, the feelings, the urgent need to tangle hands into hair, and move tongues against tongues.  
  
When finally they broke apart, both were slightly breathless, and there was a ghost of a smile on Remus' lips as he stood, his body pressed against Sirius'.  
  
he began, swallowing hard and trying to still the rapid beating of his heart.  
  
  
Sirius intoned gently, laying a finger on Remus' lips softly.  
  
You don't need to say a word.  
  
  
And they kissed again, harder this time, and arms went around slender waists, hands gripped into strong backs, and tender moans floated up into the air, only to be dashed away by the gentle blowing of the wind coming off of the lake.  
  
Slowly two bodies sunk to the cool, moist grass, and quickly became one under the glow of the waxing moon.  
  
  
  
Forever, one.  
  
  
  
_Thunder wishes it could be the Snow  
Wishes it could be as loved as she can be  
These gifts are here   
for her  
for you  
for me  
For her  
for her  
_  
  
***  
  
  
Hope you all liked it! Please review, and see you all next time! Byes!!


End file.
